


Every Now and Then GERMAN version

by SiSuSi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSuSi/pseuds/SiSuSi
Summary: [Destiel] Ein spin off zu meiner Story "Forever is composed of Nows"; aber auch einzeln lesbar





	1. Verstehen

# Kapitel 1: Verstehen

Ich saß auf einem der Stühle an einem der sauber angeordneten Tische aus dunklem Holz, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, in dem Bunker, der irgendwann zu meinem Zuhause geworden ist. Das einzige Zuhause, dass ich je überhaupt hatte. Abgesehen von meinem Auto natürlich. Ich las in einem dicken, alten Buch. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wovon es handelte, oder warum ich es überhaupt gelesen habe, oder was ich darin finden wollte. Aber bestimmt habe ich es aus einem Grund gelesen. Und wenn es nur war, um irgendetwas zu tun. Alle sagen über mich, dass ich nichts für Bücher übrig habe, oder Lesen an sich, aber das ist nicht ganz wahr. Ich lese. Oft sogar. Manchmal vielleicht versteckt in meinem Zimmer, weil ich manchmal vielleicht nicht will, dass mich jemand anders wahrnimmt als ich es gerne hätte. Leute sehen mich als dieser harte Kerl, ein Krieger vielleicht, ein Jäger. Jemand der kämpft und rettet, nicht jemand, der liest und weiß. Nicht jemand wie Sam. Ein Streber, ein Nerd. Und manchmal frage ich mich, wieso eigentlich. Vielleicht habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, für etwas anderes bestimmt zu sein. 

Meine Augen bewegten sich über die alten Seiten. Es war still um mich herum. Und auch wenn ich konzentriert war, spürte ich deine Anwesenheit. Es war, als wärest du der stille Beobachter von allem, was ich tat. Ich hörte dich atmen, dort sitzen, und auch wenn du dich nicht bewegtest, hörte ich sogar das. Nicht-Bewegungen. Ich spürte deine Augen auf mir, auf meinen Lippen, die sich leise mitbewegen, wenn ich einen Satz noch einmal lese, um seinen Inhalt noch besser zu verstehen, auf meinen Augenbrauen, die ich nach oben ziehe, wenn ich etwas finde, dass nützlich scheint. Und ich spürte, wie du nur darauf wartetest, als wäre meine Erkenntnis in Wahrheit deine. 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich schon ewig dort sitzen und als würdest du mich schon ewig beobachten. Und ein kleiner Teil von mir fragte sich, wieso es mich nicht störte. Ich bemerkte es, so sehr, aber auch wenn ich es meistens unterbinde, hatte ich aus irgendeinem Grund gerade jetzt kein Bedürfnis dazu. Ich verstand es allerdings nicht. Was gab es an mir zu sehen? So interessant bin ich nicht. Aber ich ließ dich fortfahren. Denn irgendwie war es, neben unheimlich und unangebracht, auch gut. Gut zu wissen, dass jemand mich sah, fast schon sicher fühlte es sich an. Still und ruhig und zusammen, wie eine Kamera, die überwacht und Leute davon abhält, Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun sollten. Als gehörten wir zusammen wie Pest und Cholera. Wie ein seltsames Nebeneinandersein. Und die ganzen Jetzts, die wir mehr oder weniger freiwillig miteinander verbrachten, machten aus all dem ein Immer. Und das hatte etwas eigenartig schönes.

Und dann hatte ich in meinem Buch gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. Ich breitete meine Arme aus und lächelte das Lächeln eines Siegers. Übertrieben vielleicht, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Und auch wenn es dem Buch egal war, und meiner Umgebung vermutlich auch, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht egal war. Gespannt und fixiert, als würdest du nichts mehr sehen, außer mir, starrtest du mich an, als würdest du ungeduldig darauf warten, dass ich meine Erkenntnis mit dir teilte. Ich mag es nicht unbedingt, dich mit einem Hund zu vergleichen, aber du sahst mich an wie einer. Wie der treue Begleiter, der vollkommen und vollständig abhängig von mir ist, und so, als könnte ich Kriege beenden und Krebs heilen, wenn wirklich, ich das nicht kann. 

Und hin und wieder frage ich mich, ob du dich von all deinen Aufgaben und Pflichten im Himmel und von deinem Zuhause, ja, sogar von deiner gesamten Spezies, losgelöst hast, nur für mich. Um mir zu folgen. Und das, obwohl ich absolut nichts für dich tun konnte. Ich wusste nicht, was du dir von mir erhofftest, was du in mir sahst. Ich bin niemand besonderes, kein Schatz oder ein einzigartiges Artefakt. Und auch keine nützliche Waffe. Ich bin nur Dean Winchester. Ein einfacher Mensch in einer uneinfachen Welt, der tut, was nötig ist, aber ganz sicher nicht immer schafft, was du von mir erwartest. Ich kann nicht immer siegen, zur Hölle, ich verliere öfter als ich gewinne, aber ich setze mein ganzes Blut und meinen gesamten Willen in Dinge, die ich für richtig halte. Das war alles, was ich zu geben hatte. Mein freier Wille. Das Einzige, was mir wirklich etwas bedeutet in dem großen, gigantischen Übel, das diese Welt ist. Aber warum es dein Wille war, mich andauernd anzustarren und zu beobachten, verstand ich nicht.


	2. Die schlechten Sätze

# Kapitel 2: Die schlechten Sätze

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich in meinem Zimmer meine Sachen packte. Die wenigen Klamotten, die ich besaß, mehr schlecht als recht faltete und in meine Tasche stopfte. Es war zwar spät, aber wir, Sam und ich, hatten beschlossen trotzdem noch heute loszufahren. Als würde es einen Unterschied machen, zu welcher Tageszeit wir unterwegs sind. Das tut es nämlich nicht. Ich hörte ein leises Klopfen und sah dich in meiner Tür stehen. 

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragtest du mich und ich hörte so etwas wie Angst in deiner Stimme. Und hätte ich sie verstanden, hätte sie mich womöglich ein wenig amüsiert. Nicht weil ich deine Ängste nicht ernst nahm, aber weil es mir lächerlich vorkommt meinetwegen Angst zu haben. Zumindest was dich betrifft. Als stellte ich eine Gefahr für dich da, absurd zwar, aber manchmal habe ich Angst, dass ich das tue. 

„Ich hab einen Job für uns gefunden“, antwortete ich beiläufig und packte weiter. Meine Waffe. Ich brauchte noch meine Waffe. 

„Einen Job?“

„Ja“, sagte ich, „Sieht nach einem Ghoul aus“

„Ok“, gabst du, „Wo geht’s hin?“

Ich hielt inne und sah dich an. Du sahst aus, als würdest du meinen Blick nicht sonderlich mögen, und vielleicht gefiel es mir, dass es Blicke in meinem Repertoire gibt, die Leute verunsichern. Aber nicht dieser. Dieser gefiel mir selbst nicht. Denn er kam zusammen mit meiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Und ich wusste wie ich aussah. Die ausweichenden Augen, die alles wollen, nur nicht in deine blicken. Der halb offene Mund, der auf Worte wartet, über die ich noch nachdenken muss. Ich wusste, ich musste versuchen es so auszudrücken, dass du es nicht falsch verstandest oder dich verletzt fühltest. Und mir war klar, dass du diesen Blick hasstest. Denn auf ihn folgte nie etwas Gutes. Zumindest aus deiner Sicht betrachtet. Ich war dabei etwas zu sagen, dass dir nicht gefallen würde. Manchmal muss ich das. Manchmal gibt es diese Sätze und sie sind nicht gut. Sie sind nie gut, nicht für dich. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich sie sagen muss. 

„Hör zu, Cas“, sagte ich, und du schienst zu hören, „Das ist nur ein kleiner Job. Im Grunde brauchen wir dich dabei nicht, Sam und ich kriegen das geregelt“

Etwas in mir wusste, ich meine, ich hatte eine kleine Ahnung, dass du das Gefühl haben könntest, nicht wichtig genug für mich zu sein, nicht so wichtig wie Sam. Da war dieser unsichtbare Krieg zwischen euch, wobei Sam vielleicht gar nichts davon wusste, der Kampf um meine Aufmerksamkeit. Und es war lächerlich. Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist nichts, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Aber Sam ist mein Bruder und er ist alles in dieser Welt, was gut für mich ist. Er ist ein Krampf an meinen Fersen, eine Last manchmal, manchmal enttäuscht er mich, manchmal macht er Fehler, und manchmal muss ich ihn aus der Scheiße ziehen. Aber er ist die einzige Familie, die mir geblieben ist, und niemals wird irgendetwas oder irgendjemand wichtiger sein als Sam. Vielleicht hätte ich dich zu diesem Job mitnehmen sollen, im Nachhinein gesehen, hätte ich das definitiv tun sollen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiß. Du nicktest und verließt mein Zimmer ohne ein Wort. Du warst gekränkt. 

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich kurz überlegt hatte und dir dann nachgegangen war. Ich konnte das nicht so stehen lassen, so konnte ich nicht gehen. Ich fand dich durch die Gänge des Bunkers schlurfen, deine Schultern hängend und dein Blick dem Boden zugewandt. Still und fahl fast schon, als würdest du jeden Moment in den grauen Wänden verschwinden. 

Ich holte dich ein und legte meine Hand auf deine Schulter, um dich zu stoppen, von was immer du da tatest. Du drehtest dich um und sahst mir in die Augen. Und es zerstörte mich fast, wie sehr ich dir das Gefühl gegeben hatte unwichtig zu sein, und es tat mir Leid. Du sagtest gar nichts, wartetest angespannt auf irgendetwas, worauf auch immer, was immer du auch von mir erwartetest. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hätte alles gegeben, deine Gedanken lesen zu können, aber ich bin nur ein Mensch, keine Superkräfte, keine Übernatürlichkeit in mir. Und manchmal frage ich mich, ob in Wirklichkeit ich derjenige bin, der unwichtig ist. Aber andererseits sind wir doch alle irgendwie von Bedeutung, manche mehr und manche weniger, aber alle mehr als gar nicht.


	3. Benutzen

# Kapitel 3: Benutzen

„Hör zu, Cas“, begann ich von neuem, und wieder schienst du nichts anderes zu tun als das, „das kam vielleicht gerade falsch rüber“

„Welcher Teil? Der wir brauchen dich nicht Teil, oder der Sam und du Teil?“, gabst du zurück und es war bissiger als ich erwartet hatte. Ich spürte wie sich meine Hand zur Faust ballte, wie der Ärger über deine Worte in mir aufstieg und ich beinahe den Drang hatte, dir einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ich war hier, um die Fronten zu klären, um das aufkommende Problem im Keim zu ersticken, vielleicht auch, um dir verständlich zu machen, dass es da eigentlich, wenn wir ehrlich sind, gar kein Problem gab. Da war so viel Wut in mir. Und ich hatte kaum noch Kontrolle über meine Worte.

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte ich und meine andere Hand verließ deine Schulter. Deine Wärme, die auf ihr zurückblieb, wurde von dem brodelnden Etwas in mir verschluckt und nur Millisekunden später erinnerte ich mich schon gar nicht mehr daran. Du hättest den Mund halten sollen. 

„Ich meine…“, begannst du, allem Anschein nach noch nicht sicher, was du sagen wolltest. Doch es war ohnehin nicht von Bedeutung für mich, ich konnte dir nicht zuhören, ich konnte nicht auf deine Beschwichtigungen warten, ich musste unterbrechen.

„Hast du ein Problem mit Sam?“, feuerte ich und spürte, wie die kochende Streitlust in mir aufflammte und es gab kein Entkommen. Wenn es um Sam geht, kenne ich keine freie Meinung. Ich bin der Einzige, der schlecht über ihn reden darf, denn ich bin der Einzige, der ihn wirklich kennt. Ohne ihn kann ich nicht existieren, und ohne mich kann er das nicht. Und auch wenn wir uns manchmal voneinander abwenden, finden wir doch immer wieder zusammen. Wir brauchen es uns zu brauchen und wir geben nicht auf den Anderen zu verteidigen. Wir sind Familie, im Blut, im Geist, in unseren Seelen und in allem, was uns ausmacht. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortetest du wie selbstverständlich und ich fühlte, wie sich mein Gesicht entspannte, oder vielleicht vielmehr veränderte, denn ich verstand nicht, was zum Teufel dein Problem war.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ich nicht mit euch kommen kann“

Mein Blick wurde sanft und es war, als hätte ich verloren. Aber nicht den Streit, oder die Unterhaltung, oder ein Spiel. Ich hatte meine Aggression verloren. Immer war es, als wäre der einzige Weg aus meiner Wut, meiner unaufhaltsamen Wut, die so unglaublich schnell in mir hochkochen konnte, dass ich selbst fast daran verbrannte, der Weg sie einfach zu fühlen. Sie auszuleben, egal wer dabei ins Kreuzfeuer kam. Aber mit dir war es plötzlich anders. Denn das ist, was du tust. Du beruhigst mich. Du bist wie der Ruhepol, den ich noch nie gebraucht habe. Wie ein Aggressionsfilter, du nimmst all meinen Ärger und meine Frustration über Dinge und verwandelst sie in so etwas ähnliches wie Frieden. Und das ist es. Das ist etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt in dieser Welt. Das ist etwas von Bedeutung. 

„Cas“, begann ich und legte all meine Schuld und Einsicht in meine Stimme, „Sam und ich kriegen das hin. Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst, kannst du mitkommen, aber…“

Und da war etwas in diesem „aber“ versteckt. Für einen Moment war ich mir selbst nicht sicher, was es war. Ich zögerte. Ich hoffte du würdest das nichts in all dem sehen und lesen und verstehen, was ich sagen wollte, ohne dass ich es tatsächlich aussprechen müsste. Und ich sah, wie es in dir arbeitete. Ich wusste, du wolltest uns begleiten, du wolltest nicht zurückbleiben. An deiner Stelle hätte ich das vermutlich auch nicht gewollt. Aber. 

„… aber mir wär es lieber, du würdest hier bleiben“, fuhr ich fort, nach einigen Momenten des stillen Schweigens, „dann ist wenigstens einer von uns in Sicherheit“

Und ich betrachtete dein Gesicht und fand so viel, das es wert war zu sehen. So viel mehr als bei mir. Ich bin ein unbedeutender Mensch und du ein Engel. Ein Engel! Und auch wenn du unter Deinesgleichen nicht viel Ansehen genießt, hast du mein Ansehen, so viel davon wie ich aufbringen kann. Und vielleicht macht mich allein deine Treue bedeutender als ich es ohne dich wäre. Deswegen brauchte ich dich in Sicherheit. Wer war ich dich in Gefahr zu bringen? Ich hatte genug Schaden angerichtet, schon mit meiner bloßen Anwesenheit in deinem Leben. Ich konnte dich nicht wieder und wieder benutzen, um meine Kämpfe leichter zu machen. Denn manchmal fühlte es sich danach an. Als würde ich dich benutzen. Aber du bist keine Waffe, wie die, die ich in meinem Kofferraum lagere. Du bist viel mehr als das.


	4. Endlichkeit

# Kapitel 4: Endlichkeit

Ich erinnere mich. Sam saß an dem runden Holztisch in unserem Motelzimmer. Vor ihm sein Laptop. Er las mir aus einem Artikel vor und ich wanderte durch den Raum, mein Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet, meine Hand an meinem Kinn. Ich dachte nach. Nahm die Fakten in mich auf, drehte und wendete sie, bis sie für mich Sinn ergaben. Vielleicht sehe ich albern aus, wenn ich das tue, aber ich brauche es. Wie ein Tick, eine Angewohnheit, die ich nicht ablegen kann. Als würden die Schritte mir helfen meinen Kopf beim Arbeiten zu halten und als würde meine Hand meine Gedanken an der richtigen Stelle halten. 

Und wieder kam ich mir beobachtet vor. Ich wusste, du warst nicht hier, aber es war, als würde ich deine Augen trotzdem spüren. Aber es war nicht gut, so wie vor ein paar Tagen, es lenkte mich nur ab. Immer wieder drängten sich Gedanken in meinen Kopf, für die ich keine Zeit hatte. Gedanken an dich. Es ließ mich nicht los. Deine Augen, dein Blick, die unendliche Begeisterung, die du für mich zu haben schienst. Wieso für mich? Du bist für immer, ich bin nur für jetzt. Wir werden alle sterben, irgendwann. Nur du nicht. Zumindest war es so in meiner Vorstellung. Du bist für die Ewigkeit erschaffen worden, und schwer zu töten. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich es versucht hatte, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, als ich noch nicht wusste, was du bist und was du vorhast. Und irgendwie weiß ich das noch immer nicht. Andererseits hat das alles, die ganze Sterblichkeit um mich herum, einen nicht abzustreitenden Reiz in sich. Perfekt ist, was irgendwann zu Ende geht. Aufhören, wenn es am besten ist. Doch fast beneide ich dich für deine scheinbare Unsterblichkeit. Du bist unendlich, und ich werde irgendwann enden, während du noch immer herumlaufen wirst und niemanden brauchst, perfekt für dich selbst, vollkommen ohne meine Unvollkommenheit. 

_„Vollkommenheit steht still, während die Sterblichen vorüberziehen.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_

Sam machte eine Handbewegung, die sagte ‚das ist es‘, und ich war einverstanden mit seiner Schlussfolgerung. Lächelnd blickte ich mich in unserem Zimmer um, als würde ich nach jemandem suchen, und etwas in mir wünschte sich, dieser jemand wäre tatsächlich hier. Und dieser jemand warst du, Cas. Ich wollte unsere Erkenntnis mit dir teilen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich fühlte dieses Bedürfnis in mir, deine Nähe zu spüren, deinen Duft wahrzunehmen, deine Stimme zu hören. Aber ich schüttelte es ab. Fast schämte ich mich sogar dafür. Denn was ich viel mehr brauchte, war die Gewissheit über deine Sicherheit. Das ist, was ich immer brauche. 

Meine Gedanken versuchten sich auf den Fall zu fokussieren, doch sie schweiften immer wieder ab. Und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, ein kalter Parkplatz draußen und tristes Wetter, dachte ich erneut über dich nach. Und ich fragte mich, ob, in deiner unendlichen Geschichte, in all der Zeit, die du schon existiertest, die Schöpfung miterlebt, die Entstehung der Erde, der Welt wie wir sie kennen, sogar das Universum in seinen Anfängen, ob ich in all dem überhaupt irgendeine Rolle spielte. War ich in der ganzen Masse deiner Existenz überhaupt wichtig? Oder war ich nur ein winziger Punkt in deinem Leben, ein Punkt, der vorüberziehen würde, schnell vergessen und kaum gekannt? Und doch schien mir ein nie endendes Dasein schon immer unendlich grausam. Ich hatte keine Angst vor einem Ende, doch hattest du das? Vielleicht hat auch eine Unendlichkeit, so lang sie auch ist, irgendwann ein Ende. Und vielleicht sind manche Unendlichkeiten ein bisschen größer als andere. Auch wenn mein menschlicher Verstand nicht ansatzweise in der Lage ist, das alles zu begreifen.

Wir packten unser Zeug zusammen und brachen auf. Wir stiegen in meinen geliebten Impala, die Türen und ihr typisches Quietschen wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Bevor ich sie startete, nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand, denn da war etwas, das ich noch tun musste, bevor wir uns in den ganzen Spaß einer Jagd stürzen konnten.

„Wem schreibst du?“, fragte Sam neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
Ohne meinen Kopf zu heben und noch immer beschäftigt antwortete ich: „Cas“

„Warum?“

Als ich die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, hob ich meinen Blick und zog meine Brauen zusammen, weil ich die Frage nicht verstand. Es gibt kein Warum hier, nur ein Darum. Ich brauchte keinen Grund dir zu schreiben. Du bist wichtig. Und vielleicht wäre ich dir irgendwann genauso wichtig und vielleicht wäre diese Wichtigkeit dann genauso unendlich wie deine Existenz. Vielleicht würde ich irgendwann aufhören ein winziger Punkt auf der Landkarte deines Lebens zu sein. Und vielleicht würde ich dann etwas bedeuten. Und vielleicht würde allein diese Bedeutung etwas Übernatürliches aus mir machen. 

Ich beantwortete Sams Frage mit einem Zischen und erinnere mich an das Lächeln, das ich versuchte zu verdrängen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich lächeln wollte, und auch nicht, warum ich es nicht zuließ, ich wusste nur, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein Monster, das ich bekämpfen wollte. Und ich wusste, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hatte. Und vielleicht warst auch du das Monster, das ich bekämpfen wollte.


	5. Definitiv

# Kapitel 5: Definitiv

_\- Haben das Versteck des Ghouls gefunden. Bald wieder zurück -_

Ich schickte dir diese kleinen Nachrichten. Und auch wenn sie kurz und eigentlich unbedeutend waren, bedeutete der Kontakt zu dir alles. Ich müsste dich nicht auf dem Laufenden halten, aber ich tat es dennoch. Ich vermied das „wir“, denn ich wusste, es würde dich nur daran erinnern, dass ich Sam dir vorgezogen hatte. Ich erzählte von unserem Erfolg, denn ich wollte ihn mit dir teilen. Und ich brauchte es, dich wissen zu lassen, dass ich bald wieder zu Hause sein würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass du vergisst, dass du wichtig für mich warst. Und ich werde immer ein bisschen Zeit dafür finden. 

Wir hatten eine Spur, einen Friedhof, wo wir das Versteck vermuteten. Und wir waren dem gewachsen, definitiv. Ich hatte Sam an meiner Seite. Und hätte ich dich auch gerne hier gehabt, hatte ich dich noch viel lieber nicht hier. Und es bedeutete mir alles, dass du Vertrauen in uns hattest, dass du an uns glaubtest. Nun ja, zumindest glaubtest du an mich. Und das war genug für mich, um auch an mich zu glauben. Ich hasste es, dich in diese Position zu bringen, aber mit Sam bei mir war mein Leben in sicheren Händen. Ich würde mehr Acht auf mich geben, als ich es normalerweise tat, denn war mir mein Leben auch nicht viel wert, wollte ich trotzdem noch ein wenig davon mit dir verbringen. Und auch wenn ich es nicht verstand, es gab Leute, die mich am Leben brauchten. Vielleicht war ich nicht unsterblich, aber vielleicht dennoch unbesiegbar. Ich hatte meine Schwächen, aber wir zusammen, du und ich, wir hatten keine. Es war als schwebe da dieses große Vielleicht über uns, das alles möglich machte und nichts unmöglich, und vielleicht war es genau das, was mir das Gefühl von Unbesiegbarkeit überhaupt erst gab. 

Sam und ich schlichen auf besagtem Friedhof herum, wie Raubkatzen auf der Suche nach ihrer Beute. Der falsche jedoch, wie sich herausstellte. Keine Beute, keine Gruft, zumindest nicht die richtige. Und wir begriffen schnell, und genauso schnell machten wir uns auf den Weg zu dem einzig anderen Friedhof in dieser Stadt. Kein Sieg auf ganzer Linie, aber Ausschlussverfahren dann eben. Angekommen, waren unsere Waffen bereit und unsere Blicke geschärft. Wir fanden die Gruft, das richtige Versteck des Ghouls, den wir jagten, und gingen rein. Vorsichtige Schritte führten uns immer tiefer hinein und ein Gefühl lag in der Luft, das mir sagte, hier würde kein Kampf stattfinden. Keine Jagd. Kein Sieg. Kein Erfolg. Wir blieben stehen, als wir vor uns auf dem Betonboden, der von altem Laub bedeckt war, eine Leiche entdeckten.

„Was zum…“, hauchte ich in die Dunkelheit. Mein Blick fand meinen Bruder, dann das dunkle Nichts hinter uns. Zumindest schien dort nichts zu sein, nichts, das man mit Augen hätte sehen können, aber eine seltsame Luft, und ich starrte sie an, als wäre sie jemand. Meine Pupillen suchten nach mehr als die erschütternde Erkenntnis, die ich gefunden hatte. Das Monster der Woche, das Ding, das ich töten hätte sollen und definitiv wollen, war weg. Was gab es schlimmeres? Und ich war wenig glücklich darüber.

„Sam, was zum Teufel?“, fragte ich, als hoffte ich, er hätte eine Antwort, die ich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, Dean“

Und ich suchte. Ich suchte nach dem Fehler, den ich gemacht hatte. Warum war sie tot? Warum waren wir nicht eher hier gewesen? Ich legte meine Hände auf meinen Kopf, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich mir hilflos vorkomme, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll. Meine Faust traf die kalten, staubigen Steinwände und der Schmerz hallte in meinen Knochen wider wie das laute „verdammt“, das ich in die Dunkelheit schrie. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Zumindest für den Moment. Meine Hand rieb über mein Gesicht, während meine Augen die Leiche vor mir fixierten. Kein Erfolg, nur Misserfolg. Und mir wurde klar: vielleicht hatte ich etwas übersehen. Vielleicht war ich nicht gut genug. Vielleicht wusste ich nicht, was mein nächster Schritt sein würde. Vielleicht wusste ich nur, dass es weniger Vielleichts in meinen Leben geben sollte und dass ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Definitiv machen musste.


	6. Dauernd

# Kapitel 6: Dauernd

Ich erinnere mich. Die metallene Tür des Bunkers knarrte, als wir nach Hause kamen. Langsam kamen wir die Stufen herunter und ich weiß noch, wie ich mich fragte, ob es sich für Sam genauso falsch anfühlte wie für mich. Ich sah dich bereits an dem großen, leuchtenden Tisch sitzen, ein Lächeln in deinem Gesicht, als hätten wir gewonnen. Ich wusste noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiß, sonst hätte ich die Illusion darin vielleicht erkannt. Seit der letzten Nachricht, kurz bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Ghoul gemacht und die Leiche in der Gruft gefunden hatten, hatte ich dir nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich wollte, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, es war als würde es dir zu erzählen das Ganze erst wirklich wahr werden lassen. Das war vier Tage her, mehrere Anrufe in Abwesenheit von dir, denn ich konnte nicht rangehen. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich versagt hatte. 

„Hey“, warfst du in den Raum und standest auf, offensichtlich erleichtert uns zu sehen. Ich dachte du hättest dir Sorgen gemacht, wenn wirklich, du einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler warst. 

„Hey, Cas“, antwortete Sam. Ich ging direkt in mein Zimmer, denn ich konnte die erwartete Enttäuschung in deinen Augen schon nicht ertragen, bevor sie überhaupt aufgekommen war. Ich knallte meine Tür zu, wütend und vielleicht hoffte ich ein lautes Geräusch würde alles einfacher machen. Ich schmiss meine Tasche in eine der Ecken und betrachtete meine Wände für einen Moment. All die Waffen, all die Schätze, die ich hier lagerte, und dennoch konnte mich nichts davon zu einem besseren Jäger machen. Nichts davon machte mich bedeutend, oder wichtiger, oder besser. Ich war und blieb der Punkt. Der bescheuerte Punkt, der nichts veränderte. Denn wie sehr ich auch versuchte zu helfen und zu retten, es starben trotzdem immer noch Menschen. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht jeden retten. Und trotzdem war ich nicht gut genug. 

Sie war unschuldig, diese Frau. Sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient. Sie hatte verdient, gerettet zu werden. Und ich hatte versagt. Und nicht nur hatte ich versagt ihr Leben zu retten, ich hatte auch versagt ihren Tod zu rächen. Der Ghoul war weg. Meilenweit. Und ich schaffte es nicht einmal ihn aufzuspüren. Was für ein Jäger war ich eigentlich? Was für ein Versager. Die Schuld breitete sich in mir aus wie ein dunkler Fleck Wahrheit und meine Lungen krampften so sehr, ich konnte kaum atmen. Es war, als gäbe es nicht genug Luft für mich auf der Welt. Es war als musste ich von neuem lernen wie man atmet.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und legte meine Hände in meinen Schoß. Der Boden schien das Einzige, das ich ertrug zu sehen. Dunkel und alt, und vielleicht ein bisschen schmutzig sogar, aber trotzdem irgendwie viel nützlicher als ich. Die Erkenntnis über mein Versagen und darüber, was es bedeutete, erfasste mich wie eine Schockstarre. Es war, als hätte ich sie umgebracht. Zumindest war ich Schuld an ihrem Tod. Und das war die einzige Wahrheit, die ich glauben wollte. 

Ich hörte langsame Schritte in den Gängen und kurz darauf ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an meiner Tür. „Komm rein“, sagte ich und du tatest so. Ich war gerade dabei meine schweren Stiefel von meinen müden Füßen zu streifen, als versuchte ich wenigstens eine der Lasten von mir zu lassen. Ich hob nicht einmal meinen Blick, aber nicht, weil ich niemanden sehen wollte, sondern weil ich wusste, dass du es warst, und weil du der Einzige warst, den ich sehen wollte, wenn ich dir auch noch nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Du hieltest mir ein Glas vor mein Gesicht, das nach Scotch roch, mit einem kratzigen „hier“. Ich nahm es und meine Finger streiften deine ein wenig dabei. Eigentlich nicht beabsichtig, aber nicht weniger gut. Ich leerte es in einem Zug und spürte das leichte Brennen meine Kehle hinunter und hoffte, es würde mich von dem Brennen in meinem Brustkorb ablenken. 

„Dean“, sagtest du und es hörte sich fast an, als bräuchtest du Mut dafür. Es hörte sich an, als hättest du Angst vor mir, als wäre meine Stille in Wahrheit Anschleichen und als würde sie darin enden, dass ich dich angreife. Aber das tat ich nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich es getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiß. Nein, definitiv. Definitiv hätte ich dich angegriffen. Aber ich war noch im Dunkeln und dachte, du hättest keine Schuld an all dem, sondern nur ich. Meine Augen fanden deine und ich versuchte meine Selbstzweifel und meine Wut und Enttäuschung zu verbergen, aber ich konnte nicht. Nicht bei dir. 

„Danke, Cas“, sagte ich irgendwann, „für den Scotch, mein ich“

Du lächeltest mich an, mit diesem Lächeln, das alles wieder gut machen wollte, und dennoch nicht konnte. Mein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas, und vielleicht ging es mir sogar ein bisschen besser. Und es war egal, ob es der Alkohol war, oder du. Was spielte es für eine Rolle. 

„Das hab ich echt gebraucht“, sagte ich und verschwieg, was genau. Und es war, als würdest du es wissen, immer. Und wenn du dich auch noch als Ursache für diese Situation herausstellen würdest, in diesem kleinen Augenblick warst du die Lösung. Die Rettung. Die Heilung vielleicht sogar. Wie immer du es machtest, du konntest alles in Ordnung bringen, und ich war froh, dass du es konntest. Und das machte dich zum Helden in der Geschichte, zumindest für den Moment. Und wenn ich auch noch bemerken würde, dass auch Helden manchmal Böses in sich haben können, bemerkte ich gerade einzig und allein, dass du aufmerksam warst und da für mich, und hier. Für mich. 

Dauernd und andauernd. Und ich fragte mich, warum das keinen Einfluss auf mich hatte. Als würde ich hoffen, du würdest auf mich abfärben. Dass ich irgendwann vielleicht so gut wie du werden konnte. Und vielleicht war es nur ein kleiner Schluckauf in mir, ein kleiner Funken Selbstzweifel, der alles in Brand setzte, aber ich fragte mich wirklich, wie du dauernd bei mir sein konntest und mich dennoch nicht verbessern wolltest. Als wärest du blind, als könntest du nicht sehen, wie kläglich ich war, wie erbärmlich. Und ich wusste, eines Tages würdest du es auch sehen. Die Frage war nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis dieser Tag kam.


	7. Die Dichte des Wassers

# Kapitel 7: Die Dichte des Wassers

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich ein paar Tage später aufwachte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und still um mich herum. Ich starrte meine Decke an, grau und fahl, und während ich versuchte, die Uhrzeit zu schätzen, fuhren noch immer die Reste der Bilder durch meinen Kopf, die mich gerade noch in meinen Träumen verfolgt hatten. Alles ist immer so real, alles fühlt sich immer so echt an. Ich spüre jeden einzelnen meiner Atemzüge, jede Bewegung, jeden einzelnen Schnitt, den ich in das Fleisch schneide, und das warme Blut, das meine Hand flutet. Nicht immer sind es Erinnerung, manchmal verändern sie sich, manchmal ist es sogar frei erfunden. Meine Fantasie ist nicht mehr fähig zu Schönem, zu Regenbögen und Einhörnern, oder zu wenigstens einem Stripclub. Nur noch zu Grausamkeit. 

Ich beschloss aufzustehen. Leise tappte ich die Gänge entlang, bis zur Küche. Ich stand im Türrahmen, das wenige Licht fast trotzdem zu hell für meine noch von der Dunkelheit geweiteten Pupillen. Und ich fand dich an dem Tisch sitzend. Vor dir irgendein Buch, dem dein Blick nicht mehr galt. Ich spürte deine Augen auf meinem freien Oberkörper und fühlte mich für einen Moment nackter als ich tatsächlich war. Meine Hand fuhr über meine Brust, als wollte ich dich davon abstreifen, und du fandest zurück zu meinen müden Augen.

„Hey“, sagte ich mit kratziger, verschlafener Stimme. Erst jetzt kam ich ganz herein und ging zum Kühlschrank. Ein Snack mitten in der Nacht. Es schien zu unserer Sache zu werden. Jede Nacht war ich hier und setzte mich zu dir und aß. Es hatte beinahe Routine und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gefiel es mir. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich. Es hatte Stabilität. Und wirklich, es war der einzige Grund, warum ich herkam. 

„Hey“, antwortetest du und schienst jede meiner Bewegungen zu beobachten. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und aß mein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich. So war es immer. Kein Wort zwischen uns. Nur zwei Leute, die still nebeneinanderher existierten, zufällig im selben Raum des selben Bunkers und zur selben Zeit. Wie ein geheimes Treffen, von dem niemand wissen durfte. Ich erlaubte dir mich anzusehen, eigentlich starrtest du mehr, und ich sagte nichts. Ließ dich fortfahren. Denn es war gut, gesehen zu werden. Und manchmal frage ich mich, ob du der Einzige bist, der mich wirklich sieht. 

Du standest auf und schenktest ein Glas Scotch ein. Das machtest du immer, ich weiß nicht wieso. Jedes Mal war es wie ein Déjà-Vu, das ich nicht abschütteln konnte. Aber er tat gut, der Scotch. Half mir beim Schlafen. Vielleicht könnte man sagen, dass ich ein Alkoholproblem habe, oder zumindest hin und wieder entwickle, und dass du mich nicht darin unterstützen solltest, aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, was man sagen könnte. Ich mag Scotch und ich mag es, dass du ihn mir Nacht für Nacht einschenktest. Als könntest du irgendwie spüren, was ich brauchte, als wärest du in meinem Kopf. Und womöglich machte es mir hin und wieder ein wenig Angst, wie gut du mich zu kennen schienst, aber andererseits gab es mir das Gefühl nicht nur der unbedeutende Punkt zu sein. Einen Punkt beobachtet man vielleicht, aber man kümmert sich nicht um ihn. Ein Punkt ist egal. Und alles, was ich wollte, ist nicht egal zu sein. 

Du kamst wieder zurück an den Tisch und stelltest das Glas vor mich hin. Mein Kopf hob sich und ich sah dich an, dankbar und auf der Suche nach Bedeutung. Doch ich fand etwas anderes.

„Cas?“, sagte ich, deinen Trenchcoat haltend, „Was ist das?“

Deine Augen blickten an dir herunter und sahen, was ich sah. Ein kleiner roter Fleck auf deinem Hemd. Blut. 

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragte ich mit meiner Stimme voll mit Sorge. Meine Finger fuhren über deinen Brustkorb, als ich aufstand, um dich zu inspizieren. Es durfte nicht sein, du musstest okay sein. Die Spritzer auf deinem Hemd wie Punkte, wie der Punkt, der ich war. Und vielleicht reagierte ich über, aber vielleicht brauchte ich Bedeutung für die Punkte, um selbst etwas zu bedeuten. 

„Nein, mir fehlt nichts“, antwortetest du und deine Augen vermieden es in meine zu sehen, wie sehr ich auch versuchte sie zu finden. Und meine Sorge wurde zu Misstrauen. 

„Cas?“, fing ich erneut an, „Wessen Blut ist das?“

Ich sah dich zögern und wusste nicht, was verdammt ich für eine Antwort erwartete. Was war schlimmer? Dass es dein Blut hätte sein können, oder dass es nicht dein Blut war? Meine Gedanken kreisten um die schlimmsten Möglichkeiten und ich malte mir alles aus, malte mir aus, was du getan haben könntest. Und irgendwie war unsere Routine plötzlich nicht mehr beruhigend und stabilisierend, sondern dunkel und verraten, und viel schlimmer als die Träume, von denen ich Nacht für Nacht zu dir floh. Menschen und ihre unendliche Fantasie. Wir bauen uns ein Bild auf, und selbst, wenn wir Beweise für die wahren Begebenheiten finden, werden unsere eigenen nicht ersetzt, sondern lediglich angepasst. Nie könnten wir die Realität über unsere eigenen Bilder stellen. Nie könnte ich was immer du als nächstes sagen würdest über meine Zweifel stellen. Einmal entfacht, nie wieder gestoppt. 

„Ich… keine Ahnung…“, stottertest du, „ist wohl ein alter Fleck“

Und endlich sahst du wieder in meine Augen und ich glaubte dir kein einziges Wort. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war Lüge. Ich habe es noch nie verstanden. Noch nie wollte es mir in den Kopf gehen, warum ich immer und immer wieder angelogen werde. Von Sam. Von Dad. Sogar von Mum. Und jetzt auch von dir. Erneut. Wieder und wieder sehen mich die Leute an und scheinen sich zu denken, dass eine Lüge das Einzige ist, das ich verstehe. Das Einzige, das ich verdiene vielleicht. Bin ich wirklich so ein Monster, dass man mir nicht ein einziges Mal die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen kann? Ist es wirklich so schlimm mit mir über die Realität zu sprechen, dass man mir lieber Fabeln in den Kopf setzt? 

Und ich bin wirklich stark, das bin ich. Ich bin es gewohnt, belogen zu werden, betrogen sogar. Wasserdicht, sozusagen. Es prallt alles an mir ab. Aber manchmal passieren Dinge, man findet jemanden, mit dem das Leben ein bisschen weniger beschissen ist, man versucht zu verstehen, über alle Grenzen hinweg, man überwindet sich selbst um des Wirs Willen. Und dennoch, unabwendbar und unausweichlich, wird man enttäuscht und man verliert und scheitert auf ganzer Linie. Und meine unsichtbare Mauer bekommt Risse und Löcher, so viele, dass ich all die Enttäuschung nicht mehr davon abhalten kann, die Mauer niederzureissen. Und dann, letztendlich, ertrage ich die Lügen nicht mehr länger. Wie die Dichte des Wassers und die Spannung ihrer Oberfläche, die irgendwann, mit genügend Bewegung, nicht mal mehr eine Fliege halten kann.


	8. Verdrängen

# Kapitel 8: Verdrängen

Ich erinnere mich. Vor vier Tagen und drei Stunden hatte ich den Blutfleck auf deinem Hemd entdeckt. Du hattest gesagt, du wüsstest nicht, wessen Blut es war, und es abgetan. Und wenn ich auch alle Zweifel dieser Welt hatte, hatte ich es gelten lassen. Aber nur für den Moment. Seit vier Tagen und drei Stunden war etwas anders zwischen uns. Ich ertrug es kaum mit dir zu sprechen, antwortete nur noch knapp, wenn du mich ansprachst, aber eigentlich versuchte ich Worte generell zu vermeiden. Und wenn ich deine Anwesenheit auch kaum ertrug, hin und wieder fand ich mich, wie ich dich anstarrte, als hoffte ich etwas zu sehen, dass dich verraten würde. Und du bemerktest meine Blicke, und immer sah ich weg. 

Da war eine Idee in mir. Eine Idee, die daran arbeitete, aus all dem Sinn zu machen. Und war es nur meine grausame Fantasie, die mir glauben machen wollte, die Welt sei schlecht und alles darin mit ihr, aber ich glaubte, nein, ich hoffte nicht glauben zu müssen, dass es einen Zusammenhang gab, zwischen dem Fleck und unserem letzten Fall. Der Zweifel in mir wuchs und wuchs und richtete sich gegen dich wie eine Waffe, die ich nur noch laden musste. Und dennoch fürchtete ich mich vor der Wahrheit, wie sehr ich mich auch nach ihr sehnte. Und dennoch gab es einen kleinen Teil in mir, der trotzdem jede Nacht zu dir in die Küche kommen wollte, ein Teil, der immer noch an dich glaubte. Ein Teil, der unser Nebeneinandersein nicht aufgeben wollte und auch nicht vergessen. 

Manchmal entdeckte ich heimlich, wie du die Gänge entlang wandertest. Allein, ziellos. Als hättest du keinen anderen Zeitvertreib. Als wärest du verloren ohne mich. Oder vielleicht nur voller Angst wegen mir. Und über all die Möglichkeiten und Unmöglichkeiten hinweg, war ich das vielleicht auch. Es machte mir Angst, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen, es machte mir Angst, dass ich sie kennen musste, und es machte mir Angst, dass ich sie vielleicht schon kannte. Du machtest mir Angst. 

Ich sprach gerade mit Sam über dich, nicht weil ich es wollte, sondern weil Sam mich dazu nötigte. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was los war, und wenn ich ihm auch all die winzigen, wenigen Fakten, die es gab, berichtete, verschwieg ich ihm vielmehr, als dass ich wirklich etwas verriet. Und dann stoppte ich, denn deine plötzliche Anwesenheit brachte mich dazu.

„Hey“, sagtest du viel zu fröhlich und setztest dich zu uns an einen der Tische in dem Raum, in dem du mir sonst beim Lesen zusahst. 

„Hey, Cas“, antwortete mein Bruder, nicht ich. Ich starrte stur in mein Handy, das viel einfacher zu sein schien als diese Situation, und ich versuchte alles, um dich zu ignorieren. Sam allerdings schien die Spannung in der Luft zu spüren, die alles anzuzünden drohte. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und ich konnte kaum erwarten, dass das Gewitter kam, denn der Streit, den wir haben würden, war lange überfällig. Die Anschuldigung lag mir förmlich auf der Spitze meiner Zunge und wartete nur darauf, dass ich sie dir ins Gesicht sagte. Ich wollte dich anschreien. Ich wollte dich schlagen, mitten ins Gesicht. Ich wollte dir sagen, wie blöd du warst, und fragen, wie du das tun konntest. Ich wollte dich zu dem Monster machen, als das ich dich sehen wollte, denn zumindest würde es mich davon ablenken, das Monster zu sehen, das ich in meinen Träumen war. Das ich scheiterte zu verdrängen, weil du mir mit der ganzen Enttäuschung, die du mir auferlegt hattest, das Einzige genommen hattest, das wirklich half: unsere Routine.

„Also ähm, Cas…“, begann Sam und gerade erst fiel mir wieder ein, dass er auch hier war. Es war als wäre ich in einem Raum voller Staub und Schmutz und Übel, und das Einzige, das ich sehen konnte, warst du, obwohl du eigentlich dazugehören solltest, obwohl du eigentlich genauso übel warst. Sam versagten die Worte und sein Blick fuhr zu mir. Ich versuchte ihm buchstäblich telepathisch klarzumachen, dass er etwas sagen soll, damit ich es nicht tun musste, aber er tat nichts. Ein tiefes Schnaufen drückte sich aus meinen Lungen und ich riss mich zusammen. Gott, ich war wütend. So wütend. 

„Wessen Blut war das, Cas?“, fragte ich und legte all meine Kraft in den Versuch so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Und überraschenderweise erfolgreich. Mehr oder weniger. Ich kannte die Antwort bereits, zumindest dachte ich das. Wirklich, ich fragte nur aus Höflichkeit. Oder vielleicht hatte ich immer noch so etwas ähnliches wie Hoffnung in mir falsch zu liegen. 

„Ich verstehe nicht“, stammeltest du. 

„Beantworte die Frage“, feuerte ich und meine Stimme wurde zorniger, meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, verzweifelt versucht die Aggression in mir in Schach zu halten. Und du? Du starrtest nur auf deine Hände und schlosst die Augen. Und das war der Moment, als ich wusste, ich lag richtig. Wieder hatte man mich angelogen. Wieder musste ich wasserdicht sein, und wieder scheiterte ich daran. Es war wie ein Labyrinth, aus dem ich nicht herausfinden konnte. Die nie endende Geschichte des Dean Winchester und wie er angelogen wird. Teil 9023. 

„Die Frau“, sagtest du nur und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als weiche es einem Steinschlag aus, der dabei war mich zu treffen. Wenn wirklich, er mich längst getroffen hatte. Ich wusste sofort, wen du meintest. Meine Hoffnung war tot und vielleicht hatte ich trotzdem irgendwie gewonnen, denn immerhin warst du meiner Erwartung gerecht geworden. Vielleicht würde ich dir irgendwann verzeihen können, vielleicht würde ich dir sogar eines Tages wieder vertrauen können. Vielleicht war da ein Weg aus dem Labyrinth der Lügen, und vielleicht würde ich ihn finden. Aber niemals, niemals würde es wie zuvor. Niemals würde unser Nebeneinandersein wieder so werden, wie es einmal war. Denn am Ende war ich doch nur wieder der unbedeutende Punkt auf der Karte deiner Geschichte. Unwichtig genug, um belogen zu werden.

„Wieso?“, fragte ich dennoch, während die Luft schwer hing und die Zeit stillzustehen schien. Und trotzdem brauchte ich einen Grund. Einen kleinen Sinn, der es mich zumindest verstehen ließ.

„Es war ein Missverständnis, Dean“, antwortetest du mit einer Stimme so klein und leise, ich konnte sie kaum hören.

„Ein Missverständnis?“

„Ich dachte, sie wäre der Ghoul, Dean“

„Du dachtest?“, gab ich zurück mit allem Druck in meiner Stimme, den ich aufbringen konnte, „Seit wann ist das unsere Art die Dinge zu händeln, Cas?“

„Ich…“, begannst du, doch ich konnte dich nicht ausreden lassen. Ich wollte dich anschreien. Schlagen. Schütteln, bis du wieder zur Vernunft kommen würdest. 

„Cas, mal davon…“, und ich stoppte mich selbst für eine Sekunde, um zu atmen und vielleicht um trotz all der Wut, den Schrei dennoch in mir drin zu behalten, „… mal davon abgesehen, dass du eine unschuldige Frau getötet hast, das OPFER, Cas, mal davon abgesehen, dass du es kolossal verbockt hast. Was zum Teufel hattest du überhaupt dort zu suchen?!“

„Ich bin euch gefolgt“, sagtest du nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Du bist uns gefolgt?!“

„Dean, ich…“

„Wieso?!“

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es…“, und du schlucktest, „… euch gut geht“

„Wir brauchen keinen Babysitter“

„Dean“

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach nachlaufen wie ein verdammter Stalker“

„Dean“

„Und du kannst nicht rumlaufen und Unschuldige umbringen, nur weil du ‚denkst‘ sie sind irgendwelche Monster“

„Dean“, und ich ertrug es nicht, dass du immer und immer wieder meinen Namen sagtest, als gehörte er dir. 

„Wir hatten alles im Griff, bis du aufgetaucht bist und wie ein verdammter Idiot alles vermasselt hast“

„Dean“

„Cas!“, schrie ich, denn ich musste dich aufhalten, ich konnte meinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr hören. Es war als würdest du ihn missbrauchen für was immer du darin sahst, für was immer du in meinem Namen für richtig hieltest. Für was immer du in meinem Namen zu tun schienst. Es war als wäre Dean deine Antwort auf alles, nur das ich, der echte Dean, nicht als deine Ausrede herhalten wollte. 

„Ein Mensch ist tot.“, sagte ich, „Deinetwegen.“

„Ich weiß“, flüstertest du und standest auf, „ich sollte gehen“

Und wenn auch vieles in mir dich gehen lassen wollte, war da viel mehr, das das nicht wollte. Es ist komisch, wie uns jemand immer und immer wieder enttäuschen kann, und wir dennoch wollen können, dass er bei uns ist. Als brauchten wir es, enttäuscht zu werden. Als brauchten wir das Drama. Als brauchten wir jemanden, der uns immer wieder daran erinnert, wie schlecht das Leben sein kann, damit wir realisieren, was gut für uns ist. Wie eine Lektion, die wir uns selbst erteilen. Ein Trainings-Parkour, sozusagen. Ein Labyrinth. Und sind alle anderen ihres Glückes Schmied, bin ich nur der Erbauer dieses Labyrinths. Und manchmal stehe ich darin und schreie nach Hilfe. Und manchmal ist es nicht Hilfe, nach der ich schreie, sondern Dinge, die ich sagen muss, um nicht zu zerbrechen. Um wasserdicht zu bleiben, um die Risse in meiner Mauer zu kitten.

„Du kannst bleiben.“, sagte ich, „Aber sehen will ich dich nicht.“


	9. Versucht

# Kapitel 9: Versucht

Ich saß auf einem der Stühle an einem der sauber angeordneten Tische aus dunklem Holz, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, in dem Bunker, der mein Zuhause ist. Ich las in einem dicken, alten Buch. Meine Augen bewegten sich über die alten Seiten und es war ruhig um mich herum. Ruhig, aber nicht ganz still. Ich hatte einen Beobachter, der nicht still genug war, um nur das zu sein. Ich hörte dich atmen, ich konnte dich fast sogar blinzeln hören, und wenn du dich auch sonst nicht bewegtest, konnte ich sogar das hören, deine Nicht-Bewegungen. Und es störte mich, dass du hier warst, und es machte mich wütend, dass du darauf zu warten schienst, dass alles wie immer werden würde. Ich würde eine Erkenntnis haben und du würdest denken, es wäre deine. 

Ich hob meinen Kopf und starrte dich an, mit all der Anschuldigung und vielleicht auch verachtend. Denn das tat ich, ich verachtete dich dafür, dass du alles kaputt gemacht hattest. Unseren Job, unsere Jagd, unsere gemeinsamen Nächte in der Küche, unsere Routine. Und nicht zuletzt uns. Es war als wären wir zwar zusammen hier, aber nicht mehr nebeneinander. Weit von einander entfernt sogar. Meine Augen bohrten sich in deine und du hieltest es nicht lange aus, bis du wegsehen musstest. Du sahst beschämt aus. Und es war gut so. 

Mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, trotz der stillen Wut, die immer noch in mir brodelte wie ein Vulkan. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr ausbrechen, ich konnte nicht mehr schreien, ich wollte dir nicht mehr wehtun. Zumindest nicht physisch. Du hattest mich nicht nur enttäuscht und angelogen und verraten, als wäre das alles nicht schon genug, nein, du hattest mich fallen gelassen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Und ich kam mir dumm vor geglaubt zu haben, dass ich etwas für dich sein könnte. Dass in all meinem unbedeutenden Dasein vielleicht etwas Wichtiges stecken könnte. Ich war nicht mehr der, den du erwartetest zu sehen. Ich war nicht mehr das einzigartige Artefakt, der Schatz, den du geglaubt hattest gefunden zu haben. Ich konnte nicht mehr Kriege beenden und Krebs heilen, denn auch wenn dieser Glaube noch immer in deinen Augen war, hatte er meine längst verlassen. 

Ich war nur der Punkt. Der Punkt auf der deiner Geschichte, der Punkt in meinem Labyrinth der Lügen. Und vielleicht log ich mich in diesem einen Moment selbst an, wenn ich dachte, dass es mir etwas ausmachte, dass du hier warst. Und vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass ich dich dort sitzen ließ. Tagelang hattest du es nicht gewagt, in mein Sichtfeld zu treten, tagelang war ich glücklich darüber. Während ich jetzt, in diesem einen Moment, unglücklich war, dass alles diese Wendung genommen hatte. Als wären wir falsch abgebogen und würden den Weg zurück nicht mehr finden. Aber auf jeden Schritt, den wir taten, würden weitere folgen, und wo immer dieser Weg hinführen würde, ich hoffte, das Ende des Weges wäre auch der Ausgang aus meinem Labyrinth.

Es war allein deine Schuld, dass wir an diesem Punkt angekommen waren. Du hattest versagt. So sehr. Und es tat weh, dass du mich angelogen hattest, es tat weh, alles, was du getan hattest. Und ich versuchte wirklich dir zu verzeihen, aber es war hart. Immer wieder werde ich verletzt und es ist, als würde das niemanden wirklich stören. Als wären sich alle einig, dass ich das ertragen kann. Als wäre es das notwendige Übel des Lebens. Und wenn sich auch alle auszusuchen scheinen, wer sie verletzt auf dieser Welt, war ich hier und schien überhaupt keine Wahl mehr zu haben. 

Ich klappte mein Buch zu und stand auf. Ich verließ den Raum, ohne einen einzigen Blick an dich zu verschwenden, oder ein Wort. Ich verschwand in den Gängen des Bunkers und bewegte mich auf die Küche zu, aus der ich Tippgeräusche hörte. Den Raum betreten, spürte ich all die Erinnerungen, die er in sich trug, aber nicht mehr lebhaft, so als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, so wie die Erinnerung an etwas Schönes. Nicht mehr wie Regenbögen und Einhörner, nur noch wie tot und begraben und wie die Träume, aus denen ich nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Ich fand Sam an seinem Laptop, der irgendetwas zu recherchieren schien. Er blickte zu mir und sah fast überrascht aus mich zu sehen.

„Hey“, warf er in den Raum und ich nickte ihm zu.

Ich wanderte für ein paar Minuten durch den Raum, als wüsste ich noch nicht, was ich hier wollte, und wirklich, das wusste ich auch nicht. Sam klappte seinen Computer zu, seine Hände falteten sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch, als würde er beten. Und ich wusste, für was er betete. Er wollte ein Gespräch anfangen, er wollte mit mir sprechen, er wollte etwas erfahren, das sah ich gleich. Und fand ich die Therapiestunden-artigen Gespräche mit ihm auch schon immer lächerlich und meistens unnötig, in diesem Augenblick schien es mir auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gerade passend. Ich musste mit jemandem darüber reden, wie sehr ich mich verraten fühlte, und mit wem ginge das besser als mit jemanden, der mich schon mal verraten hat.

„Also“, begann Sam mit seiner Psychologenstimme, „wie läuft’s mit Cas?“

Ich gab ihm einen vielsagenden Blick und ein Schnauben entwich mir, als hoffte ich, das würde genug sagen.

„Wie schon…“, antwortete ich.

„Weißt du“, sagte Sam, mit einer seiner dramatischen Pausen, die jedem, der ihn kannte, also vor allem mir, klarmachten, dass er dabei war, etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, „ich weiß, er hat einen Fehler gemacht“

„Und was für einen“, unterbrach ich, denn es war wahr. 

„Ja, und was für einen. Aber…“

„Er hat jemanden umgebracht, Sam“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, und irgendwie hatte ich trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wusste, „aber Dean… es ist Cas, von dem wir hier reden“

„Und?“, sagte ich, als hätte dein Name keine Bedeutung für mich, wenn wirklich, er alles bedeutete. Mein Herz brannte, als ich spürte, dass ich mich schon wieder selbst belog, als wäre ich nicht besser als all die Anderen, die das mit mir taten. 

„Und… komm schon, Dean, du weißt, dass du ihm nicht ewig sauer sein kannst“

„Warum nicht?“, und ich hatte tausend Gründe, warum ich das sein konnte, mindestens. Ich wollte ihm jeden einzelnen von ihnen aufzählen, ich wollte, dass er weiß, wie wütend ich war, dass er verstand, wie verletzt ich war. Ich brauchte einen Verbündeten in Sam, und fand nur einen Beistand, der mir nicht beistehen konnte. Den Vermittler, den ich nicht wollte. Ich versuchte alles, ehrlich zu sein, zu Sam und vor allem zu mir selbst, und ich setzte alles daran, denn wenn ich es nicht wäre, wer dann? Niemand schien noch fähig dazu, niemand schien es überhaupt noch zu versuchen. 

„Weil es Cas ist, Dean“, sagte Sam, als sei das der einzige Grund, den es jemals braucht, wenn es sich in Wahrheit nur anfühlte wie eine weitere Ausrede, „Cas und du, ihr seid… ihr steht euch so nah. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so ausschließen. Du brauchst ihn, das weißt du“

Und ich dachte darüber nach. Und ich verstand, warum er es so sah. Manchmal sah ich es genauso. Manchmal war es, als wärest du der Einzige, der mich verstehen konnte, der Einzige, den es überhaupt interessierte, was in mir vorging. Und lange Zeit hatte ich gedacht, allein das würde ausreichen, damit du der Einzige würdest, der mich nicht mehr anlügen musste. Doch die Gänze meines Irrtums lag über mir und machte mich klein und dann sagte ich: „Ich brauche ihn nicht“, denn das war, was ich wirklich glaubte, „Er braucht mich“

Und wenn ich auch mein ganzes Leben lang versucht hatte niemanden zu brauchen und an Dad gescheitert war und an Sam gescheitert war und dann an dir, Cas, letztendlich auch, und mir erlaubt hatte dich zu brauchen, dich ausgesucht hatte und gedacht hatte, dass du mich auch ausgesucht hattest, fühlte es sich dennoch an wie eine kolossale Lüge, die ich mir selbst einredete. Und am Ende war es vielleicht genau das, was mich zu einem unbedeutenden Punkt machte.


	10. Unruhig

# Kapitel 10: Unruhig

Ich erinnere mich. Weitere Tage waren vergangen und wir waren nicht mal in der Nähe von okay. Und der Bunker, der eigentlich mein Zuhause sein sollte, fühlte sich mehr an wie ein Gefängnis. Ich wollte raus. Ausbrechen. Fliehen. Innerhalb dieser grauen Mauern, die mir so bekannt waren und so vertraut, wollte ich manchmal nichts weiter als verschwinden. Und hin und wieder fand ich mich in der großen Garage, einfach nur in meinem Auto sitzen, allein und ungestört, und wenn es auch sinnlos ist in einem geparkten Auto in der eigenen Garage zu sitzen, fühlte es sich doch viel sinnvoller an als alles andere. 

Und wenn ich nachts in meinem Bett saß und nicht schlafen konnte, wünschte ich mir Küche und Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches und Scotch. Und dich. Und das machte noch viel weniger Sinn. Ich hatte eine leise Ahnung, du würdest dort sitzen und auf mich warten, doch ich hatte mich entschieden nicht zu kommen. Ich hatte mich entschieden es nicht zu brauchen. Ich brauchte niemanden neben mir und niemanden mit mir. Und auch wenn ich nicht leugnen konnte, dass es mir fehlte beobachtet zu werden und jemanden zu haben, der mich sieht und beschützen will und meine Angriffslust und Wut, die ich schon immer in mir trug, beruhigt und erstickt, auf eine positive Weise, konnte ich es nicht zulassen. Ich weiß nicht genau was dieses Es war, aber ich wusste ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte frei sein, und ich wollte nicht mehr belogen werden, und ich wollte raus aus meinem ewigen Kreislauf der Enttäuschungen. Und zum ersten Mal, seit ich dich kenne, war es mir egal, ob ich ein Punkt war oder ein riesiges Leuchtschild. Das Einzige, das ich sein wollte, war etwas, das umgeben ist mit Wahrheit. 

Meine bittere Missachtung fraß mich auf, und doch war sie die eine Sache, die sich wirklich echt anfühlte. Unser Wir lag im Sterben, denn es war Zeit. Nicht mehr ewig, nicht mehr für immer, nicht mal für jetzt. Tot und dunkel wie das Weltall und die Nacht und wie alles Schlechte auf der Welt. Und trotzdem hatte ich Angst, dass ich es vermissen würde. Denn egal wie schlecht etwas ist, das Ende fühlt sich genauso furchtbar und ungelegen an wie das Ende von etwas Gutem. Denn das Ende von etwas bedeutet ‚nie wieder‘ und der Grund, warum wir mit ‚nie wieder‘ nicht umgehen können, ist dass wir uns verzweifelt an alles klammern, das wir nicht haben können, und manchmal wollen wir es erst dann, erst wenn es unerreichbar scheint. Erst wenn es stirbt. Und zu wissen, dass ich es doch noch wollen könnte, war beängstigender als jedes Monster, das je mein Leben bedroht hat. Als wäre da immer noch diese kleine Flamme, dieser winzige Funken, der zwar kaum noch brannte, aber immer noch alles entzünden könnte. Und es war nicht die Flamme, sondern der mögliche Flächenbrand, vor dem ich mich wirklich fürchtete.

Jemand musste es löschen, bevor es zu spät war. Ich stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. Du saßt wie immer am Tisch und blättertest die Seiten irgendeines Buches um. Du sahst mich an. Und ich war mir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, warum ich hier war. Denn es war alles falsch zwischen uns, wie ein Ungleichgewicht, das uns zu kippen drohte, und ich konnte das Chaos kaum ertragen und ich wusste nicht mehr, ob ein Schlussstrich uns alle retten würde, oder alles noch viel schlimmer machen würde. 

Also tat ich, was ich am besten konnte, und goss mir ein Glas Scotch ein. Es war mir egal, warum eine brandneue Flasche in der Küche stand und wo sie herkam. Ich spürte dein Starren selbst auf meinem Rücken und es war so laut und unangenehm, auch ohne Ton. Ich spürte den gigantischen Klumpen Emotionen in mir aufsteigen und wie er meine Kehle abschnürte, sodass ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Doch was dieser Klumpen nicht bedacht hatte, war dass ich ein Meister der Verdrängung bin, dass ich ihn dahin zurück prügeln würde, wo er hergekommen war. Ich stützte meine Arme auf der kalten Edelstahltheke ab und schloss meine Augen, während ich den Scotch sanft meine Kehle hinunterfließen fühlte, betäubend, beruhigend, verkleidend. Und als ich mich umdrehte, hatte ich es geschafft, meine Maske war perfekt und wasserdicht. Ich tat als wäre nie etwas passiert, als wäre alles gut, oder besser noch, als wäre alles egal. Meine gespielte Gleichgültigkeit war vollkommen und trainiert, und je länger ich sie aufrecht erhalten könnte, desto sicherer würde ich selbst daran glauben. Ich war ruhig wie ein Mensch, der in einem Tagtraum gefangen ist, wenn in Wirklichkeit, in meinem Inneren, alles unruhig war und ich das Gefühl hatte das Gewicht der Welt zu tragen.

Ich setzte mich zu dir an den Tisch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meinem Glas. Du blicktest mich an, als wärest du überrascht, und ich blickte zurück. So richtig. In deine Augen. Und hatte ich es auch schon ewig nicht mehr getan, zumindest fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, und fand ich fast so etwas wie gute Erinnerungen in ihnen, versuchte ich trotzdem dir mit meinem Blick Löcher zu reissen, die gleichen Löcher, die meine Mauer hatte, Risse und Schnitte, fast wie die eines Messers. Und als ich dachte, du wärest nun undicht genug, genauso undicht und gerissen wie ich, griff ich nach dem Buch vor dir und betrachtete für einen Augenblick das Cover. Blätterte die Seiten, versuchte vielleicht sogar einen Grund dafür zu finden, warum du es last. 

Doch das tat ich nicht, und es war auch egal. Ich schmiss es zurück auf den Tisch, laut und die Stille unterbrechend, die über uns lag, und gab dir einen weiteren Blick. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben, als ob ich etwas fragen wollte, aber ich sagte kein Wort. Denn in Wahrheit gab es nichts mehr, das ich wissen wollte. Ich wusste genug. Dass ich nicht mit dir reden wollte. Dass ich immer noch unsagbar enttäuscht war. Dass ich mich fühlte wie ein Idiot, der sich Sonne gewünscht hat, obwohl alle Welt sagte, es würde regnen. Und das tat es wirklich. Es regnete in unserer eigenen kleinen Welt und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Und vielleicht wollte ich dir all das sagen und dir zeigen, wie ich mich fühlte. Aber am Ende fehlt es uns Menschen doch zu sehr an Mut. Mut zu sein, wer wir sein wollen, und zu zeigen, wer wir sind.


	11. Unwissen

# Kapitel 11: Unwissen

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich ein Sandwich aß. Mein Blick flog immer mal wieder zu dir und versuchte dir verständlich zu machen, dass du aufhören solltest mir dabei zuzusehen. Doch nichts schien dich davon abzuhalten, nur ein kleines Lächeln jedes Mal, als wäre unsere Welt nicht zusammengebrochen, als wären wir nicht gerade so weit voneinander entfernt wie nur irgend möglich. Und ich litt, das tat ich wirklich. Meine Ruhe war nichts als eine Fassade. Denn wenn ich auch nichts lieber getan hätte, als mit dir zu sprechen, nur um des Sprechens Willen wirklich, konnte mich nichts davon abhalten mich davon abzuhalten. Der Regen und dunkle Wolken über uns, als gäbe es nie wieder Sonne. Ich sah keinen Weg, wie wir wieder wir werden könnten, und das machte mir genauso viel Angst wie die Ruhe, die mich verschluckte. 

Angst. Angst ist eine fabelhafte Ausrede. Man sagt, zum Beispiel, man kann nicht mit ins Wasser, weil man Angst hat vor was auch immer, wenn in Wirklichkeit man eigentlich nur einfach nicht ins Wasser will. Und manchmal frage ich mich, warum Menschen nicht einfach sagen, dass sie nicht wollen, warum es einen dramatischen Grund wie die Angst vor etwas geben muss, damit sie verstanden werden. Und ernst genommen werden. Und es ist traurig, dass vor allem die Ausrede, die jeder benutzt, immer zieht und immer ernst genommen wird. Als wäre sie der ultimative Weg aus allem, als wäre sie das Einzige, das überhaupt von Bedeutung ist. Wenn wirklich, Angst überhaupt keine Bedeutung hat. Denn etwas, das sich überwinden lässt, und vermeiden sogar, kann niemals ein Grund sein, etwas nicht zu tun. Ruhe, allerdings, Ruhe ist etwas absolutes. Sie ist entweder da oder eben nicht. Man kann sie weder erfinden, noch wirklich vortäuschen, noch dazu zwingen zu existieren. Und ich fragte mich, warum ich es dennoch schaffte, sie als meine Ausrede zu missbrauchen. 

Plötzlich standest du auf. Ich wollte wissen, wo du hingehen würdest, aber verbat mir die Frage. Ich tat versunken in mein Essen, als könnte ich dessen Geschmack genießen, während ich mir nicht mal sicher war, ob ich überhaupt etwas schmeckte. Ich hatte es mal geliebt zu essen, doch irgendwie hatten die ganzen nächtlichen Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches, an die ich mich erinnern musste, und alle, die ich gerade verpasste, einen bitteren Geschmack auf meiner Zunge zurückgelassen und meinen Appetit getötet. Du verließt den Raum und ich hörte deine Schritte in den Gängen widerhallen. Ich fragte mich, wo du hinwolltest, fragte mich, was du jetzt schon wieder vorhattest, fürchtete, du würdest wieder etwas dummes anstellen, aber zumindest wusste ich eines mit Sicherheit: dass du mir nicht folgtest. Denn ich war hier und das ohne dich. 

Manchmal fragte ich mich, was das alles war. Warum du mir überhaupt so wichtig warst. Und ob du in Wahrheit nicht eigentlich eher eine Belastung darstelltest. Eine Last auf meinen Schultern, die ich tragen und ertragen musste. Etwas, das sich in mein Leben verirrt hatte, und nicht mehr wegzudenken war, aus dem einzigen und simplen Grund, dass es schon so lange hier war. Wie ein Fleck, den ich nicht mehr herauswaschen konnte, nicht mal mit all dem Regen um uns herum. Und es tat weh zu wissen, dass ich dich nicht mehr hatte. Dass ich nicht mehr vor meinen Träumen davonrennen konnte und zu dir, dass du nicht mehr diese Zuflucht für mich warst. Und fast konnte ich diesen Schmerz auch körperlich spüren, wie der sprichwörtliche Herzschmerz, als würde er so sehr verlangen gespürt zu werden, dass er die Maske überwand und meinen Körper in Alarm versetzte, nur um von mir wahrgenommen zu werden. 

Ein paar Stunden später war ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Deine Abwesenheit war mir nicht entgangen, tatsächlich spürte ich sie in den Wänden, als wäre sie etwas, das man anfassen kann. Meine Schritte hallten auf dem kalten Boden, als ich dich plötzlich in eben diesem Gang fand, als wärest du nie weg gewesen. Ich stoppte. Ich starrte in deine Augen und etwas in ihnen ließ mich zerbrechen. Alles bröckelte um mich herum, aber nicht wie sonst die Mauer, die mich alles ertragen lässt, sondern wie die Fassade, die ich aufgerichtet hatte, um die Löcher und Risse in ihr zu verstecken. Wie ein Vorhang, der letztendlich fiel. Es war nicht, dass du mir im Weg standest, es war eher, dass du auf dem Weg standest, den ich gehen wollte, noch nicht sicher, ob du ihn mit mir gingst oder gegen mich. Fast wie ein Hindernis, aber auch ein bisschen wie ein blinder Passagier. 

„Dean“, wagtest du mit dünner Stimme. Deine blauen Augen schienen sich in meine zu bohren. Und sie waren dunkel, denn ich konnte dich nicht einfach mitnehmen, konnte nicht das einzige Wort, das ich nicht mehr aus deinem Mund hören konnte, meinen Namen, wieder den einzigen Grund werden lassen dir zu vergeben.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg“, sagte ich forscher als beabsichtigt und spürte, wie dein Atem schwer wurde, „… bitte“

„Dean“, sagtest du wieder, als wäre es das einzige Wort, das du kanntest. 

„Cas, ich…“, begann ich, als meine Hand über mein Gesicht fuhr, als hoffte ich meine Maske wieder aufsetzen zu können, „… ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden“

„Aber ich will“, flüstertest du.

„Schön für dich“, antwortete ich, denn das fand ich wirklich. Alles hätte ich dafür gegeben, denselben Mut zu haben. Ich versuchte mich an dir vorbeizudrücken, aber deine Hand an meinem Brustkorb hielt mich auf. Ich versuchte dich abzuschütteln, aber meine Muskeln versagten an deiner Übernatürlichkeit. Und hattest du sie auch schon lange nicht mehr gegen mich verwendet, in diesem Augenblick spürte ich sie in vollem Ausmaß, und es war, als wäre sie eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie unbedeutend ich eigentlich war, und wie falsch alles zwischen uns. 

„Dean“, wiederholtest du und ich gab auf. Es war als führtest du einen Krieg gegen mich und deine einzige Waffe war es meinen Namen immer und immer wieder zu sagen. Und irgendwie funktionierte es sogar. Wieder fixierten dich meine Augen. Ich wurde wieder wütend. All der Zorn und all die Enttäuschung, die ich so sehr versucht hatte zu verdrängen, drückten sich in mein Bewusstsein und es war beinahe schmerzhaft sie zuzulassen. Und ich wollte nicht, ich wollte dich nicht gewinnen lassen. Etwas in mir wollte es nicht einmal in Ordnung bringen, etwas in mir hatte nicht genug Mut dazu. Denn manchmal, wenn etwas wichtig ist, und uns das Gefühl gibt am Leben zu sein, tut es genauso weh, es zu reparieren zu versuchen, wie es wehtat es zu verlieren. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagtest du, als wüsste ich das nicht bereits, „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Bitte bestraf mich nicht für immer dafür.“

„Einen Fehler?“, antwortete ich und meine Brauen schnellten kurz nach oben, denn schon lange nicht mehr hatte ich etwas so bescheuertes gehört, „Aus dem falschen Glas trinken ist ein Fehler. Eine unschuldige Frau zu töten ist ein kleines bisschen mehr als das“

„Ich musste dich beschützen“, hauchtest du in die Luft, als wäre das eine Entschuldigung für deinen Mord. 

„Tja, das hast du aber nicht!“, warf ich zurück, „Und ich brauch dich nicht als meinen Beschützer“

„Natürlich brauchst du mich“

„Ja, ich brauche dich.“, gab ich zu, als ich es endlich begriffen hatte, „Dich als Person. Dich als Cas, den Cas, den ich kenne. Aber ich komm nicht damit klar, dass du rumschnüffelst und die falschen Leute umbringst, für mich, das ist nicht, was ich brauche. Ich brauch dich hier. Wenn alles in sich zusammen fällt und vor die Hunde geht, und wenn wir nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen, und wenn die falschen Leute etwas abkriegen, von Leuten, die falsch sind. Und du, du bist nicht falsch und ich will, dass du dich daran erinnerst“

Endlich war die Wahrheit in der Luft, plötzlich herausgesprudelt, und es war als hätte ich mich gerade erst wieder daran erinnert, dass sie die einzige Sache war, die mich in meinem Labyrinth aus Lügen am Leben hielt. Denn wer war ich Ehrlichkeit zu verlangen, wenn ich sie nicht selbst ausübe. In der Mathematik mag Minus und Plus immer Minus ergeben, aber es war plötzlich, als könnte ich all das Minus um mich herum nur mit meinem Plus bekämpfen. Und in diesem Moment schien es sogar, als könnte das Plus gewinnen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das alles hinführte, ich befand mich in einem großen Haufen völligem Unwissens, aber vielleicht hatte ich meinen Mut wieder gefunden und vielleicht würde dieses Vielleicht irgendwann ein Definitiv.


	12. Wille

# Kapitel 12: Wille

Ich erinnere mich. Eines Nachts lag ich in meinem Bett, hellwach, denn mein Kopf hörte nicht auf zu denken. Immer und immer wieder strömten Gedanken durch mein Bewusstsein, Erinnerungen, Ideen, Enttäuschung. Und doch schienen all die guten Dinge zu gewinnen, die Wut begann zu verschwinden, Hoffnung kam auf. Und ich fragte mich, warum bin ich so? Warum endet es immer wieder auf die selbe Weise? Warum, wenn der Zorn abebbt und die Enttäuschung verblasst, kann ich so leicht verzeihen? Warum schaffst du es, dich immer wieder in mein Leben zurückzuschleichen? Es war das gigantische Scheitern meines explodierenden Willens. Und ich fragte mich, ob deine Geschichte das innehielt, ob sie beinhalten soll, dass mein Wille immer wieder daran scheitert zu widerstehen dir zu gehören. Und vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit die alten Wege sterben zu lassen, aber vielleicht auch nicht.

Wieder stand ich auf. Mitten in der Nacht. Barfuß wie die Nacktheit meines gerissenen Willens ging ich die Gänge des Bunkers entlang, der Boden kalt unter meinen Füßen, aber nicht unangenehm. Ich erreichte die Küche und für einen Moment blieb ich im Türrahmen. Du saßt wie immer an dem Tisch. Aber kein Buch vor dir wie sonst, sondern Kaffee. Und ich fragte mich, warum überhaupt, denn Kaffee hatte normalerweise keinerlei Wirkung auf dich. Du sahst mich an, und es war als suchtest du die Haut, die du nicht sehen konntest unter meinem grauen Morgenmantel. Die Luft schien schwer und doch war es, als gäbe es endlich Bewegung in all dem Stillstand.

„Für was trinkst du Kaffee?“, fragte ich leicht amüsiert und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf deine Lippen. 

„Ich mag den Geschmack“, antwortetest du. Ich lächelte zurück. Es fühlte sich fast fremd an in meinem Gesicht, als hätte ich diese Muskeln schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Und letztendlich war das auch so.

Ich setzte mich zu dir an den Tisch. Kein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich, kein Scotch. Du allein warst mir genug für diese Nacht. Vielleicht hatte ich auch Angst. Ich weiß nicht, ob mehr davor, dass wir nicht mehr Wir sein könnten, oder davor, dass ich nicht genug für dich war. Und vielleicht stimmte das. Vielleicht war ich am Ende wirklich der Punkt. Vielleicht hatte ich keine Wahl. Einen Willen, wie explodierend er auch war, aber keine Entscheidung, die ich treffen konnte. Möglicherweise warst es die ganze Zeit über du, der die Entscheidungen für uns beide getroffen hatte. 

Du standest auf und fülltest ein Glas mit Scotch. Für mich. Ich nahm es an, als wäre es alles, was du mir zu geben hattest, und als wäre selbst diese Winzigkeit trotzdem genug für mich. Ich trank, und die Augen, die auf mir lagen, die ich spürte als gehörten sie zu meinem eigenen Blutkreislauf, waren nicht länger störend. Es war gut, es war, als würde ich gesehen. Endlich wieder. Und endlich wieder scheiterte ich an dir. Ich ließ dich in mein Leben zurück, in meine Gedanken und Gefühle, und ich ließ dich meine Zuflucht sein, und ich ließ zu, dass du, obwohl du mich erneut in meinem Labyrinth eingesperrt hattest, auch meine Rettung sein könntest. Ein Risiko, das es wert schien einzugehen. 

„Ist alles gut zwischen uns?“, fragtest du plötzlich, als sich unsere Augen fanden. 

„Naja…“, antwortete ich zögerlich und starrte meine Hände an, die das Glas vor mir umklammerten wie meinen sprichwörtlichen Rettungsanker, „… nicht alles. Aber vieles.“

Ich sah, dass du etwas sagen wolltest, deine Augen in die Luft starrend, wie du es immer tust, wenn du mit dir selbst kämpfst in deinem dummen, hilflosen Engelsgehirn. Innerlich lächelte ich. Manchmal sahst du aus wie ein Kind, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hatte, oder als hättest du etwas blödes angestellt. Und ich wusste, du wolltest alles wieder gut machen. Du hofftest so sehr, ich würde es irgendwann vergessen, diese Dummheit. Du hofftest, wir könnten einfach wieder Nacht für Nacht sorgenlos in der Küche herumsitzen und Scotch trinken und Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches essen und uns über alle lustig machen, die nicht wir sind. Und vielleicht konnten wir das. Aber ich wusste auch, dass es kein einziges Wort auf dieser Welt gab, das du sagen konntest, das dafür sorgen könnte. Das konnte nur die Zeit. Die Zeit würde mich vergeben lassen, und vielleicht war das ein weiterer Weg aus meinem Labyrinth. 

„Weißt du“, begann ich nach einer Weile, „da gibt es was, das ich wissen muss“

„Und was ist das?“

Ich hielt inne, denn ich musste darüber nachdenken, ob ich die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte. Und als mir klar wurde, dass ich sie wissen musste, fragte ich: „Wie lange schon?“, und ich hoffte, du würdest wissen, worauf ich anspielte.

„Was meinst du?“

„Wie lange folgst du uns… mir… schon?“, fragte ich. Und ich brauchte die Wahrheit, das tat ich wirklich. So sehr wie nichts anderes in diesem Moment. Wie die Luft zum atmen, wie ein Rettungsboot oder zumindest einen kleinen Schwimmreifen. Ich brauchte eine Basis für unser Wir, für unser Nebeneinandersein, genauso stabil wie der Bunker um uns herum. Und jede Faser meines Körpers bebte in dem Flehen nach Ehrlichkeit, denn ich konnte keine weiteren Lügen ertragen, ich brauchte es, ich brauchte dich. 

„Ich bin dir dieses eine Mal gefolgt“, antwortetest du und es war, als würde eine gigantische Last von mir abfallen, denn ich spürte die Richtigkeit deiner Worte, die allen Zweifel aus mir trieben.

„Okay“, sagte ich nur, als wäre es keine große Sache, als hätte nicht gerade ein monumentales Ereignis stattgefunden. Zumindest war es das für mich. Und welche Alternative blieb mir? Du standest auf meinem Weg, und ich musste entscheiden, ob du auf diesem Weg das Hindernis warst, ob du mit mir gehen würdest, oder gegen mich. Und mein explodierender Wille hatte die Entscheidung getroffen.


	13. Sehen

# Kapitel 13: Sehen

Es war sehr früh am Morgen, als ich langsam aufwachte. Mein Bewusstsein war noch nicht ganz im Jetzt und Hier, meine Augen noch nicht bereit zu sehen. Langsam fing mein Kopf an zu denken, wie ein Motor, der mit all seinen kleinen Zahnrädern und Schrauben erst warm laufen und in Gang kommen musste, bis er wirklich in Bewegung war. Es ist jedes Mal, als müsse ich mich erst wieder an meinen Namen erinnern und an alles, das um ihn herum existiert. Mein Name ist Dean Winchester. Und ich war in meinem Bunker. In meinem Zimmer. An irgendeinem Tag zu irgendeiner Zeit. Die Bilder meiner Träume verblassten, und fast hoffte ich, mit dem Öffnen meiner Augen würden sie völlig verschwinden. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass sie das niemals tun. 

Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen malte ich den Raum, der mich umgab. Die Waffen an der Wand, die ich dort aufgehängt hatte, weil es irgendwie gut aussieht. Wie eine schräge Dekoration. Es ist nicht, dass ich sie schön finde. Es ist eher, dass sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ein Teil von mir sind. Sie definieren mich. Zum Töten bestimmt. Genau wie ich. Auf dem Tisch die wenigen Fotos, die ich besitze. Das Foto von Mum und mir. Ich war noch so klein und unschuldig darauf. Gott, ich hatte noch keine Ahnung, was kommen würde, wie mein Leben werden würde. Und fast wünschte ich, ich könnte wieder dieser kleine unwissende Junge sein, dessen Mutter ihm vor dem Einschlafen sagte, dass Engel über in wachten. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich nicht zurück konnte, und dass ich einen Engel hier hatte, der über mich wachte. 

Und Dads Tagebuch, das so viel Geschichte in sich trägt. Dessen brauner Ledereinband, der sich in das Gedächtnis meiner Handflächen geprägt hat, schon so lange ich denken kann. Dessen Inhalt, der zeigt, wie beschissen mein Leben ist und wie viel Grausamkeit und Tod es beinhaltet, allein der Tod seines Autors eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich je erleben musste. Und dann hörte ich leise Schritte auf dem dunklen Holzboden in diesem Zimmer. Meine Hand fuhr vorsichtig unter mein Kopfkissen zu der Waffe, die dort immer liegt, als Schutzmaßnahme vielleicht, aber auch als könnte ich mit ihr die Alpträume aus meinem Kopf schießen, im übertragenen Sinne, aber vielleicht auch irgendwann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Ich richtete mich auf und blickte um mich. Und ich fand… nichts. Ich hatte das Gefühl jemand wäre hier, doch ich konnte kaum etwas sehen. Nur die Waffen an meiner Wand, die ich benutzen konnte, die Bilder auf meinem Tisch mit den Gesichtern, die ich im Dunkeln nicht erkennen konnte, und das Tagebuch, das lag, wo es immer liegt. Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Angst, oder vielleicht Panik in mir auf, doch ich schüttelte es ab und sah auf die Uhr. Eine Minute nach sechs.

Wie eine Droge, wie etwas, das mich innerlich antreibt, hatte mich die Kampfbereitschaft und allgegenwärtige Vorsicht aufgeweckt, als hätte ich nie geschlafen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Und am Ende ist das wahre Grauen wohl nicht, Angst zu haben, sondern gar keine andere Wahl zu haben. Und die habe ich nicht. Ich muss immer bereit sein, kann niemals wirklich ruhen. Die Droge treibt mich an und verlangt nach mehr und nach immer und ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen. Doch mit einem Engel über mir, vielleicht fiel es mir damit etwas leichter. Mein Verbündeter gegen das Monster in mir. Und so behältst du Recht. Ich brauche dich.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, was Liebe ist. Ich hatte eine vage Vorstellung davon, aus Filmen, aus dem Fernsehen, von Hörensagen. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen aus eigener Erfahrung. Aber ich hatte nie wirklich das Gefühl jemanden zu brauchen, den ich lieben kann. Ich hatte nie die Zeit dafür. Und nie einen Grund. Und ich hatte es nie fair gefunden jemanden in mein furchtbares Leben hineinzuziehen, und viel mehr noch, in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch hätte ich gewusst, was Liebe ist, ich hätte gedacht, es bist du. Und ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinwollte, und ich wünschte ich hätte einen Wegweiser oder einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft. Andererseits schien ich schon lange nicht mehr der Erzähler meiner eigenen Geschichte, ich war nur die Hauptfigur. Eine kleine Marionette ohne Einfluss und ohne Wahl. Mit meinem freien Willen, der nichts auszurichten schien. 

Ich rieb mir die Augen und stand auf. Verschlafen schlurfte ich in die Gänge und Richtung Küche. Meine Knochen fühlten sich müde an und mein Kreislauf noch nicht ganz wach. Meine Augen brannten von der Schlaflosigkeit und mein Kopf schmerzte von all dem Blut und Fleisch in meinen Träumen. Und selbst dort war ich nicht der Erzähler, sondern nur der Zuschauer, der Beteiligte, der Spieler und der Schneidende, voll mit dem Blut der Geschnittenen. Ich brauchte Kaffee. Bitter süßen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, um einen weiteren Tag viel zu früh zu starten, den ich nicht lebte, sondern nur erlebte. In der Küche angekommen, stoppte ich. 

„Cas?“, hauchte ich mit kratziger Stimme in den Raum, weil ich gehofft hatte, dich hier zu finden. 

„Cas?“, etwas lauter. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir. 

„Ja?“, sagtest du und ich drehte mich zu dir um. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten mit dem Versuch mein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Kaffee?“, fragte ich nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Ja“

Ich schaltete die Maschine an und holte zwei Tassen aus einem der Schränke. Als wir uns an den Tisch setzten, trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich versank in dem Blau deiner Augen, wie ich es jeden Tag tue. Du starrtest mich an, in mich hinein, und es war als würdest du mich endlich wieder sehen, alles von mir, als könntest du in meinen Kopf sehen, in meine Seele, in jedes einzelne meiner Moleküle und in meine Träume. Und trotzdem ranntest du nicht weg. Trotzdem bliebst du bei mir, egal wie furchtbar es in mir aussah, egal was du in meinem Kopf sehen konntest, egal wer ich war. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Und es war als würdest du dieselbe Welt sehen, die ich sah.


	14. Fiktion

# Kapitel 14: Fiktion

Ich erinnere mich, es war eine Woche später. Sam und ich kamen von einem Job zurück. Ein Vampirnest in Bar Harbor, Maine. Und du warst im Bunker geblieben, ich hatte dich darum gebeten. Und ich konnte nicht wissen, ob du uns folgen würdest, aber ich vertraute dir, irgendwie. Das Erste, dass ich tat, als wir nach Hause kamen, war nach dir zu suchen. Ich musste sehen, ob es dir gut ging, ich musste dich sicher und heil wissen. Und ich musste sehen, ob du wieder dieses trügerische Lächeln tragen würdest, ob da etwas in deinen Augen wäre, das dich verraten würde. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass du mir genauso vertrautest wie ich dir. 

Ich kam zu dir in den Raum mit all den dunkelholzigen Tischen, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, und lächelte. Da warst du. Ruhig, sicher, okay. Meine Hände fassten deine Schultern für einen Moment, als ich hinter dir vorbeiging. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben dich und ich sah, dass deine Augen mir folgten. Als hättest du nur hier gesessen die ganze Zeit über und nichts getan, als wärest du auf standby, wenn ich nicht da bin. Und irgendwie gefiel mir diese Idee. Ich war so froh dich zu sehen. Du warst wie der Hafen, den ich gerade verlassen hatte, nur um zu dir zurück zu kommen, meinem eigenen komischen Hafen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte ich und es sah fast aus, als hätte ich dir ein Rätsel oder eine verschlüsselte Botschaft gegeben, denn du betrachtetest deine Hände für einen Augenblick, als würdest du die Antwort auf meine Frage nicht kennen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragtest du stattdessen.

„Gut“, sagte ich, beinahe sogar erstaunt darüber, weil ich das selten behaupten und gleichzeitig meinen konnte, „Job ist erledigt. Wir sind noch ganz.“

Ich meine, ich wollte vielleicht mehr Details von dir, wollte wirklich wissen, ob es dir gut ging. Aber eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig, weil ich es in deinen Augen sehen konnte. Du sahst glücklich aus. Du sahst aus, als wäre es für dich genauso okay wie für mich, die Worte ungesagt zu lassen. Es war als würden wir uns das selbe Paar Augen teilen, als würden unser beider Welten eins. Und ich sah sie, ich sah die Blase, in der wir uns befanden. Die völlig sorgenlose, schöne Blase, die nur uns gehörte, wo alles Fiktion, Zukunft und Vorhersage zu sein schien. Und das machte mir nichts aus, denn nie hatte ich mich irgendwo wohler gefühlt als hier neben dir in dieser Blase in diesem Moment, fern von allen Monstern, fern von allen Träumen und Lügen. Und dieser eine Moment hier fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, als würde die Zeit still stehen und die Welt um uns herum verschwinden. Und egal wie gezählt meine Tage auch waren, hier drin, hier in unserem Nebeneinandersein, hier konnte ich ewig leben, und für immer. 

Meine Hand legte sich auf deinen Arm, als hoffte ich deine Unendlichkeit würde auf mich übergehen, und ich sagte leise: „Ich hab dich vermisst“

„Und ich hab dir deinen Scotch geholt“, sagtest du genauso leise, mit der Flasche meiner Lieblingsmarke in deiner Hand, als wäre es alles, das es brauchte. Ich lächelte und verstand. 

„Ich werd mal Gläser holen“, sagten wir gleichzeitig, als wir beide aufstanden. Irgendwie verwirrt, nein, überrascht eher. Amüsiert blickten wir uns an und teilten unser leises Lachen, wie die Welt, die wir durch unsere gemeinsamen Augen sahen. Wieder fand dich meine Hand, deine Schulter, dein Gesicht. Es war als würde ich dich ganz plötzlich zum aller ersten Mal sehen. 

Mein Daumen streifte langsam über deine raue Haut und fast wollte ich etwas sagen, ich weiß nicht was, aber es hätte die schöne Stille ohnehin nur zerstört. Meine Ruhe war kein Spiel, keine Masquerade, nicht die Maske, die ich getragen hatte. Meine Ruhe war echt und friedlich und erschöpft vielleicht ein bisschen. Denn der Weg war lang, aber ich hatte das Gefühl endlich anzukommen. Und als ich meine Lippen plötzlich, selbst für mich völlig unerwartet, wie die Fiktion unserer Blase, wie die Zukunft, die ich mir nie gewagt hatte vorzustellen, auf deine legten, nur für einen winzigen Moment wirklich, fand ich endlich heraus, wie viel du bedeutetest, und wie viel ich dadurch auch bedeutete. Ich war der Punkt in meinem Labyrinth, und hatte ich auch nicht aus ihm herausgefunden, hatte ich jetzt wenigstens endlich Gesellschaft. Und ich würde mich noch weiter verirren, hätte ich dich weniger.


End file.
